


[Fanvid] What's Up Danger

by JinkyO



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanvids, Gen, Subtitles Available, Team Dynamics, Video, closed caption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: CI5 is an elite squad of crime-fighting operatives trained to do what must be done, by any means necessary. It's not always clear who is the danger.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	[Fanvid] What's Up Danger

  
  



End file.
